Ian's Life
by Pianoplayer13
Summary: This is the story of Ian's life from when he first met Alison to the day he died. I hope you all like it! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I wasn't always the Rosewood golden boy. At one point I was the chubby nobody. Hard to believe isn't it?

"Oh see that hot guy over there? The really buff, tan, blue eyed, blond guy? That's Ian Thomas."

That's what you usually hear from the girls as I walk by. I don't mind the attention because it guarantees a hookup with a chic.

One girl caught my eye. And no it wasn't Melissa Hastings. It was Alison DiLaurentis. Ali could bend people to her will with a sentence and turn you to mush with a smile. Yes, Ali turned me to mush.

This is my story of what happened the day I met Ali up until the day I died.


	2. Eighth Grade

Chapter 1

Eighth Grade

When I woke up the morning of my first day of eighth grade it was raining. Not a real pleasant way to start the eighth grade. I was in a horrible mood because of the weather and it was the first day of school.

"Ian! Breakfast is ready!" My mom calls up the stairs to me.

I stomp down the stairs and sit at the table. My mom turns to look at me and I just moodily eat my breakfast. After I'm done I stomp back up the stairs to grab my backpack. I stare out my window and see the bus start to pull away from my house. My eyes widen and I sprint through the house and out the door to catch the bus. I run down the street to the next bus stop and climb on panting.

The bus driver smirks at me and I glare at him.

I collapse into a seat and groan. When the bus creaks to the next stop my head falls forward and slams into the seat.

"Ughhhh." I moan.

"Watch it punk." A tenth grader turns around and says. I stare at him until he turns back around.

I watch the bus door for Melissa Hastings. My girlfriend. She steps on the bus and scans it for a open spot. She spots one across from me and sits down in it. She flashes me a smile and I smile back.

Next her little sister Spencer comes on. Spencer is a pretty cute third grader. Melissa is hotter though. Spencer smiles shyly at me and sits up front.

A guy with blond shaggy hair enters the bus next. I frown at him not knowing who he is. He looks around and walks to my seat and sits down next to me.

"Hi?" I ask.

"Hi." He says curtly.

I nod and watch the last person step on the bus.

It's a girl who looks to be Spencer's age. She has long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She is as hot as Melissa for a little third grader. Her eyes settle on me. She flips her hair and smirks at me. I smirk back and she struts down the aisle to a open seat.

I turn back the guy sitting next to me.

"I'm Ian Thomas. Who are you?"

"I'm Jason DiLaurentis. We just moved in. The girl who just stepped on the bus is my little sister Alison."

"Cool." I say and turn to look out the window. I notice that the sun is shining brightly and the color of the sky is the color of Alison's eyes. Huh. What do you know.

When the bus pulls up to the all the schools I stand up and head off. I squint as the sun shines in my eyes.

I feel a tap on my arm and I slowly turn around to see Alison.

"Hi I'm Alison DiLaurentis. Although people call me Ali for short." She says sweetly.

"Hi, Ali. I'm Ian Thomas." I say while raising my eyebrows.

"Well I better go. I'll see you around." She says flirtatiously and bats her eyelashes at me.

I lean down and rest my hand on her shoulder and whisper, "Not if I see you first."

She smiles at me and skips off to her classroom. I stand up and rub the back of my neck. What just happened?

**Pretty please leave a review! It makes my day!**


	3. Lacrosse Tryouts

Chapter 2

Lacrosse Tryouts

**A/N This chapter Ian is still in eighth grade. It's around the first week of school. Hope you enjoy! And please review! It makes my day!**

"Jason, are you going to try out for lacrosse?" I yell across the hall.

"Yeah." He yells back.

I give him a thumbs up and head for my locker. I grab my bag and jog to the field.

Reaching the field I pull out my cleats and tie them tightly. I gaze around the field. I look up into the bleachers and see Ali sitting with her two friends Naomi and Riley. She smiles at me and waves. I raise my eyebrows and wave back.

"Flirting with a third grader, Ian?" Garret asks.

I spin around to see him smirking at me. I roll my eyes and mutter no.

He laughs and I glare at him.

"Whatever Ian."

The coach blows his whistle and we all jog towards him. He talks us through what we need to do to get on Varsity. He gives us our directions and yells at us to start.

I run through exercises and idly I think of Ali. Why is she here watching my lacrosse tryouts?

"Thomas! Focus we're on the next drill!" Coach barks.

"Sorry!" I call to him and move to the next.

By the time tryouts are over I'm sweaty and insanely tired.

"Good work. The listings will be up Thursday." Coach says and dismisses us with a careless flick of his hand.

I walk toward the bench and chug a water. I watch Ali as she makes her way toward me. She leans over the bleacher railing to talk to me.

"Hey, Ian." She grins at me.

"Hey, Ali." I say and wipe my face with a towel.

"That was some workout."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I'm assuming you're trying to make Varsity?" She asks politely.

"Yeah."

"That's cool."

"Look, Ali, I'm meeting Melissa for some ice cream so I got to go. Ok?" I turn away and start to walk towards my bike.

"Cancel on her." She says simply.

"What?" I pivot and walk back towards her.

"Take me for ice cream." She flirts with me.

"I have a girlfriend, Ali. Besides I'm in eighth grade and you're in third. Wait until you're a seventh grader and maybe we can for ice cream then."

"I'll hold you to it." She replies.

I nod and walk away.

"Oh and Ian?" She calls out to me.

"Yes, Ali." I say trying not to get frustrated.

"Have fun." She winks at me slowly and I walk away confused as to what she means by that.


	4. Ice Cream

Chapter 3

Ice Cream

I hop on my bike and pedal like crazy for the ice cream parlor. I look down at my watch.

"Shit." I mutter to myself. I'm already five minutes late. What will Melissa think? Hopefully she doesn't think I've been flirting with a third grader.

My bike makes an awful noise as I screech to a stop outside the parlor. I quickly chain it to the rack and stride confidently inside. I spy Melissa in our usual spot next to the window that overlooks the road.

"Hey." I smile at her as I approach her.

"You're late." She says curtly.

"I'm sorry. I stayed after to talk to coach." I'm surprised at how easily the lie comes.

Melissa nods, "I ordered your usual."

"Thanks." I pull out a chair and sit down. Melissa focuses on scribbling in her notepad.

"What are you writing?" I ask.

"I'm not writing. I'm drawing."

"Drawing what?" I ask genuinely curious.

Melissa blushes and tucks a strand of her ash blond hair behind her ear. She looks up at me through thick black lashes and smirks.

"You." She says with a devious smile.

My eyebrows shoot up.

"Me?" I ask astonished.

She slides the notepad over to me and I stare at it shocked. Melissa captured my blond hair falling over my face in its usual shaggy way and my blue eyes are shaded in so they look intense. She drew my face with strong clear lines that suggest I'm a little mad.

"Wow Mel this is really good." I use my pet name for her.

She blushes and stammers out a thank you.

Then our ice cream arrives so there is little talk until we are done. There is a little bit of awkwardness until we start chatting like we usually do.

At one point I look up to see Ali standing outside the window. She stares at me with a strange look on her face. It almost looks like jealously. My eyes widen and the look vanishes. She smiles her wide grin and waves. I raise my eyebrows and look back at Melissa. She is scraping the bottom of her ice cream cup.

I look back at Ali and now she looks angry. She makes a move towards the door but then thinks better of it and walks down the sidewalk away from the parlor. I replay the events of what just happened in my brain thinking "What is Ali up to?"


End file.
